In a Relationship
by punnylove
Summary: Because we all know that friendships have levels and love has shades of gray.
1. Friendship

**Chapter 2 ~ Family**

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Facebook<strong>

_Mercedes and Kurt are now sisters._

_Tina and Mercedes are now sisters._

"Isn't the implication that you are all related genetically impossible, considering that Kurt's white, Tina's Asian, and Mercedes is black? Not to mention that Kurt is actually male—"

"Shut up, Rachel and join the sistahood."

_Rachel and Mercedes are now sisters._

2. **Power****-Rangers**

Finn doesn't know if Puck remembers, but the boy's claim that they met when Puck bailed him out of a fight against three middle-schoolers at age three is totally BS. They met on a play-date arranged by their respective babysitters—old women who happened to be gossip-buddies. Puck stole his red Power Ranger and Finn started crying until Puck called him a pussy and gave it back.

3. **Dark**

Kurt realizes that despite him and Finn being technical brothers now, he still calls Mercedes when he has nightmares in the middle of the night. And despite the fact that he's no longer in McKinley, he's the one she goes to when it's two A.M. and she has a great idea for a mash-up.

4. **Chef**

When Kurt realizes Finn has no idea what filet is, he's horrified. When Finn admits he's never eaten anything even mildly gourmet, Kurt is amazed. When his half-brother eventually confesses that he's been surviving on sandwiches for the past two years, Kurt buckles down and makes him a five-course, home-cooked meal. With filet.

5. **Competition**

Quinn and Santana are both only children, which explains why they never realize that they treat each other almost like sisters. Quinn is the straight-A, perfect good-girl, (more or less), and Santana is the sassy younger sister who's always trying to take Quinn's place.

6. **Brothers**

Mike doesn't care _what_ the football team says, he's not going to sit around and let one of his bros get harassed, even when it means he has to team up with his girlfriend's ex.

7. **Video****Games**

Rachel rolls her eyes when Puck claims that video games is to boys what sleepovers are to girls—valuable bonding time. Whatever, Puck scoffs silently, she's never blasted zombies with him for seven hours straight, and its obvious that Artie's definitely his man, while Rachel is—he doesn't finish that thought.

8. **Father**

Will Schuester doesn't realize it, but when he makes the glee kids sign the "no drinking contract," he gains Santana's respect.

Santana doesn't realize it, but when she signs the contract, she's done with Will what she's never done with any adult—not even her own parents. She's decided to trust him to take care of her—to come pick her up if she ever gets drunk. She wonders why her own dad's never offered to do anything like this.

9. **Liar**

Quinn knows that Brittany is lying when she says that the heavily pregnant Cheerio looks pretty, but she hugs the other blond anyway.

10. **Parents**

Mercedes never mentions it, but ever since the Shelby incident she's made it a point to hug her mom every day when she goes home. She'd probably laugh herself sick if she knew Matt had developed the same habit. When their mothers meet together for their weekly gossip-fest, they bring the same news and agree that glee club must be a good influence.

11. **CPR**

After Puck sees his favorite actor pull the "I'm dying so breathe air into me" trick—resulting in a hot & heavy make-out session with one of his favorite actresses. (So Puck's a movie buff. Even badasses need to get ideas somewhere.) He almost pulls the trick on Brittany—but something about the blond's panicked eyes reminds him of his little sister and he stops his fake-choking.

12. **Identical**

Puck's pretty sure he and Santana are actually identical twins who happened to get separated from birth. (He also thought she was his clone—and then he realized that she was a girl and no scientist can clone _Puck__'__s_ DNA and produce anything less than a total stud.) Whatever—they're still so alike it's creepy. Puck swears that sometimes he looks at the Latina and can totally read her mind.

And they've totally got each others' backs. The last time someone messed with Santana and she wasn't able to handle it, Puck beat up the creep so bad he transferred. And the last time some chick tried to go all "Must Kill John Tucker" on Puck, Santana totally let it slip that she was the one who scrawled the offensive comments about the Cheerios on the bathroom walls. (After Sue Sylvester found out, that girl was as good as gone.)

13. **Close**

"I'm so—"

"—bored."

"Where is—"

"—everyone?"

"Stop—"

"—doing that."

Puck stares at Mike and Matt in impressed disgust. "You guys are fuckin' pansies, you know that? Finishing each others sentences like you're freaking engaged or some shit."

Mike rolls his eyes, and Matt lets loose one of his rare deadpan grins. "You're just jealous, Puckerman."

14. **Movie**

During their first family movie night, the Hummel-Hudson family can't decide what to watch. Kurt, of course, wants something Broadway, but that reminds Finn too much of Rachel. Carol suggests an action thriller, but Kurt shudders and she quickly takes back the suggestion. Burt recommends a romantic comedy, much to Kurt and Carol's amusement, but again Finn opts out. Finally, they decide to do a Harry Potter marathon. By the time the third movie is half over, Kurt is asleep, Finn's dead to the world, and the newlyweds are struggling to keep their eyes open.

15. **Movie****(part****2)**

They all end of sprawled on the couch, limbs entangled and hands on various awkward places. Luckily, Kurt is the first to wake up, and he untangles himself without stirring anyone else before going to grab a camera. Burt, who rouses next, is not so lucky. His attempt to untangle himself from his new wife's embrace results in both of them tumbling to the floor. Finn wakes up to find his mom and new dad in a compromising position and gives a very unmanly shriek of horror.

16. **Snapshot**

Kurt still laughs when he looks at his shot. Burt looks like he's pinning a very tousled Carol to the floor, and Finn's eyes are as big as his mouth as he emits his shriek of horror. A bowl of half-eaten popcorn is spilled on the floor, the stack of Harry Potter is still neatly piled by Finn's left arm, and—Kurt frowns. Is that his _sweater_ that Finn's currently sitting on?

17. **Home**

While there's no way to call the glee club one big happy family—unless you're delusional, insane, or deaf and blind—all the members of New Directions agree that the club is definitely the closest they have to a second home.


	2. Family

Summary: Because we all know friendships have levels and love has shades of grey too. Seeing Puck's face when Rachel sings and Mercedes' attitude can only tell us so much, and we want to know more.

Note: Like all my stories, Sunshine's still at McKinley, but this piece isn't centered specifically around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Friendship<strong>

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Bonds<strong>

Mercedes doesn't really bond with Tina, (girl's too _quiet_), until the other girl calls her up and admits the truth about her stutter. Normally, Mercedes hates liars, but while Mercedes hides her own insecurity with a brash attitude and killer voice rather than heavy make-up and stuttering, she knows the feeling all too well. Knowing that the other girl has the guts to expose her own insecurities makes her brave, and the fact that Tina exposes herself to Mercedes makes them sistahs.

2. **Wheelchair**

Artie likes his wheelchair most of the time. It keeps all except the worst bullies away, the slushies to a minimum, and gives them a little extra boost at competitions. (Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, right?) But when he's faced with the stairs at McKinley and the elevator is stuck, he's trapped wondering if he can destroy the useless hunk of metal once and for all with only his brainwaves.

When Puck semi-adopts him, his attendance record goes up considerably, and Artie realizes that while being carried up the stairs by the jock who used to lock you in port-o-potties is ironic in the worst way, he trusts the Mohawked boy.

3. **Blonds**

Brittany loves Quinn. Not in the way she loves Santana, or Sunshine, or even Santa Claus, but she thinks Quinn's eyes are beautiful and her voice is pretty and besides, she's blond. And Brittany knows that blonds need to stick together.

4. **Just****Friends**

Afterwards, they wonder if the other regrets the fling. Mercedes admits to herself that she's glad they dated 'cause now they've gone from fellow gleeks to friends, and Puck realizes that he's gonna miss Mercedes and her acid way of letting saying, "you got nothin' on me, white boy." (Even though he knows she knows he's Jewish.) So he nods to her in the hallway at school tomorrow and she sasses him for "tryin' to do the whole awkward ex. kinda thing." And they both agree that they'd do much better as just friends.

5. **Non-Participant**

Out of all the Cheerios, it's no problem for Rachel to identify the one she likes most. Brittany might have her own way of thinking, but many people think of Rachel the same way. Also, the blond's never slushied her, called her names, or really even said anything cruel to her. She likes to think that they're friends, and is pleasantly surprised when Brittany comes to her for help with "Tik Tok."

6. **Naïve**

Puck finds naivety annoying, especially when girls pretend to be it. (cough, cough. Quinn-_freaking_-Fabray). But when he realizes that his best friend's not exactly the brightest bulb on the string, and that the sole responsibility of keeping Finn Hudson out of trouble has become his, he learns to deal. So when he sees Brittany talking to a creepy older dude with a huge white van, (seriously?) he goes over and tells him to get lost.

Brittany is looking at him with her big, innocent eyes and Puck doesn't know whether to curse or laugh at the irony that the universe has decided to dump _two_ common-sense retards onto his badass shoulders.

7. **Clone**

The first time Santana sees Puck she wonders if she had a secret twin stolen from her at birth. (shut up, she was eight.) The first time Puck sees Santana, he thinks that government agents have finally realized the awesomeness that is Puck and cloned him. Years later, at McKinley High, they still secretly think believe that there has to be _some_ DNA resemblance, 'cause otherwise their similarities are just too damn creepy.

8. **Protective**

Santana will kill anyone who hints that's she's anything but the HBIC, but, (like Puck), she has a protective streak that keeps anyone from making fun of Brittany's intelligence or Sunshine's accent.

9. **Protected**

Brittany knows she's not the smartest girl in school, and that sometimes she doesn't understand things that other people take for granted. And she loves glee club because there, no one rolls their eyes or makes jokes under their breaths when they think Santana's not listening. (She also secretly likes it that they treat her like an innocent, even though her association with Santana means she's probably more well-versed in the birds and the bees than most of them.)

10. C**upcakes**

Tina doesn't really know what to think about Rachel Berry. She seemed nice enough, (if a little intense), but then the whole "True Colors" fiasco happened and Tina has to admit that she was hurt by Rachel's attack on her voice. She keeps hearing "too sharp," and "unclear pitch" in her mind, and doesn't know whether she'll be able to perform like Mr. Schue wants her too.

Rachel catches her crying after glee practice and Tina runs, not wanting to face another Berry rant about professionalism. The next morning, she finds a plate of cupcakes on her first-period desk along with a ten-page letter of apology from Rachel Berry. She's pretty sure they're friends after that.

11. **Champion**

Puck might be his man, gaming-buddy and fellow guitarist, but Artie never forgets that Finn was the first to defend him from the jocks. Consequently, he has a bit more faith that the big teen will choose glee when Coach Tanaka gives the football players his ultimatum. When babygate happens, he's also the only one who has no doubt that Finn will show up at Sectionals, and the only one who's not surprised when Finn leads them to victory with "You Can't Always Get What You Want."

12. **Compliment**

Mike decides that the Rachel Berry rumors are exaggerated when she compliments him on his dancing after his first glee practice. Sure, she's little dense when it comes to tact, (did she really have to tell him that his legs weren't completely proportional?) but she seems to be honestly impressed and eager to help him get better. And besides, with ten years of dance class and twelve of voice, isn't she qualified to offer criticism?

13. **Remember**

Quinn isn't head cheerleader for nothing. Her sharp instincts on who's loyal, who's not, and who's wavering has saved her spot more times than she can count. With Santana always vying for her position, Quinn knows that if she lets her guard down, even a little, she's out.

When she gets pregnant, Quinn's instincts tell her she's surrounded by people who despise her, and it hurts. When Matt wordlessly opens the door for her at glee though, and Mike pulls out a chair for her at lunch, she realizes that she still has friends.

14. **Musketeers**

Puck and Finn have been best friends since they met in third grade, and for just as long Finn's been trying to give them a name. Puck rejects them all, proclaiming that he's not going to be called something as pansy-ass as the "dynamic duo." He does kind of like the "Three Musketeers," but they're two, not three, and they can't make Mike part of the group without Matt, or vice versa. So, they're stuck as just the "Musketeers," until Puck sees the Disney version in fourth grade and refuses to have a name even vaguely associated with Mickey Mouse.

15. **Always**

Even though Kurt's at Dalton and part of a rival glee club, a big part of him is still part of New Directions. He hates how Mercedes has to stop and think before sharing the latest glee gossip, because he's the _competition_, hates how Tina's just that much shyer with him, hates especially that, if he was forced to pick a side, he's not sure he would chose McKinley over Blaine. But despite all this, he still invites Mercedes over for sleepovers, calls Tina up, and tries to mix McKinley with Blaine as much as possible. Because the friendship is worth it.


	3. Lovers

**Chapter 3 ~ Lovers**

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Vows<strong>

Rachel didn't know whether to die or laugh at the look on Noah's face when her daddies produced the video of them playing "wedding" at ages four and five.

"Do you, Rachel Barbara Berry, take Noah Puckerman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I wost certainty do." ("Certain_ly_, sweetheart." "Henry, don't spoil the film by breaking out of character!")

"Do you, Noah Puckerman, take Rachel Barbara Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Whas' lawfully?"

"It's like, legal." ("Brilliant explanation, Max." "Hey, you're the lawyer.")

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

"EEEWWWWW!" "NONONONONO!"

2. **High**** School ****Sweetheart**

It was an exhilarating feeling knowing she'd be able to tell her kids that she dated the captain of the football team while being head cheerleader. Not many got to brag about their high school sweetheart of three years being a quarterback, even if he was the quarterback of the worst team in Ohio.

3. **Reputation**

Tina loves how Mike is always opening the door for her, offering to carry her books, and holding her hand—despite him being on the football team and her being nobody. When she says as much, Mike stops right there in the hallway and says seriously, "Tina Cohen-Chang? You're not a nobody, and if you were, I'd throw my entire reputation away to be a nobody with you."

4. **H****ands**

Finn loves the way a girl's hand feels in his, the small wrists, slender fingers, and overall fragility that makes him feel like a protector when he guides (whoever it is), down the hall. When he takes Quinn's hands, (this is before glee and babygate), he feels like a prince—no, a _king_, and Quinn is his beautiful Queen. Later, when he takes Rachel down the same hall, he feels like Romeo, willing to give up his name, title, and reputation to be with his Juliet.

The hand that he takes before the altar is nowhere near small, or fragile, or delicate, but when Finn smiles into the soon-to-be Mrs. Mercedes Hudson, he feels like a king, Romeo, and _Batman_—all at the same time. And he knows this is love.

5. **Fragile**

It's strange, but Quinn's outside appearance is the exact opposite of her inside state of being. She was never emotionally stronger than when she was a pregnant nothing in the glee club, but now that she's head cheerleader again, she constantly feels on edge, judged, and about to topple of the pyramid she's finally atop of again. That's why Sam's open interest in her scares her so much—she wonders if he'll leave her too if she's not a Cheerio.

6. **Polygon**

Rachel feels like she's in a perpetual love triangle, and no matter what she does, she just can't escape. First, it's Rachel-Finn-Quinn, and then Jesse-Rachel-Finn, and now—it was Puck-Rachel-Finn with Quinn and Santana glaring at her from the background and the rest of glee club as tense as she feels before a performance. She knows it just _can__'__t_end well.

7. **Too ****Alike**

It's why Rachel and Jesse couldn't last, why Santana and Puck were never more than friends-with-benefits—why Artie and Tina eventually broke up. The first couple were both too ambitious and talented, they chafed at one another even while trying to escape the flames that were rapidly burning away any chance at a future together. Santana and Puck were both cocky, sensual, and hurt deep inside, and try as they might, trying to forget the pain their fathers left them with through sex isn't working. Artie and Tina are both insecure, and though he boosted her self-image by being her boyfriend, Artie never had the ability to make Tina feel wanted—not like Mike did. And she couldn't do it for him either.

8. **Chaste**

Rachel knows that Puck's really putting an effort into their relationship when he drops her off at her house promptly at eleven and does no more than press a quick kiss to her lips before getting back into his car and driving away.

9. **Attention**

The week after her and Artie's break-up, Tina gets all the attention she's ever craved, except that now, she doesn't want any of it. Mike walks next to he rand tries to keep the worst of the comments away, but Tina still hears them. It doesn't help that Artie's still desperately pursuing her, which breaks her heart all over again. If only he'd paid this much attention to her before she broke up with him—but then Tina looks into Mike's loyal eyes and pushes away the traitorous thoughts of what could have been

10. **Kisses**

When Quinn kisses Finn for the first time, she feels wanted, desired, and special.

When Quinn kisses Puck for the last time, she feels regret, pain, and passion.

When Sam kisses Quinn gently on her doorstep after their first Breadstix date, she wonders if he can taste her previous loves on her lips, but then he looks at her like she's perfect and she feels beautiful.

11. **Mine**

Ramos isn't the type to crawl after girls—he has too many crawling after him to bother. But when he spots Sunshine Corazon in the hallways of McKinley his first day as transfer student, his feet carries him, towards her at almost a run. He sees the French pretty-boy holding her books, and his vision almost goes black with rage, because Sunshine Corazon is _his_, and has been since she took him into her house when he was ten and she was nine and they were both street-kids trying to survive in the slums of the Philippines.

He blames his possessiveness on the fact that she's constantly disappearing from his life. First, her mom, (Mama, as she insisted he call her), got a job in the States and they were separated. Then, his Tia inherits a couple grand from some rich relative she never knew and bam, Ramos is in Manhattan. He tries to straighten out for awhile, but then some punk messes with him and he realizes that even here, he can't rely on anyone but himself. He ends up in detention, where some lame-ass ballroom teacher tries to teach them all to dance.

He has to admit, Mr. Dulaine is pretty fly for a uptown guy, but he's still an uptown guy in Ramos' world, and he doesn't belong. He'll learn the dances 'cause it get him that much closer to Sasha and he likes messin' with Danjou's head. But that's all the class is to him—until the basement floods, Pierre brings them to his studio, and he sees Sunshine Corazon of all people playing her guitar and singing in front of the building, just like old times.

She's grown up quite a bit but in his mind he still sees the tiny, big-eyed nine year old who bashed him over the head with a stick when he was about to steal her guitar and then helped her mom treat the wound. They meet up, hang out, laugh and dance, and then one day Sunshine finds him with tears in her eyes and tells her she's moving again, this time to Lima, Ohio.

He slams his fist so hard against the wall of his room his first two knuckles crack, and doesn't go say goodbye. It's only later that he realizes that he never thought to ask for contact information—or even to tell her that he wanted to keep in touch.

And now she's there, standing in front of him with a blue-striped suit that makes her look adorable but sexy as hell. And Ramos isn't going to lose her again, especially not to some French gymnast who's probably never seen her cry or sang with her or been bandaged by her even as she yelled at him for being stupid.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: If you want more about Ramos, read "Of Sunshine and Friendship." He makes an appearance Chpts. 9 and 10, but the story really starts in chapter 8. A new fic. detailing Ramos and Sunshine's relationship from age 10 and onward will be posted soon. Tell me what you thinkwant/expect from Ramos/Sunshine and I'll see if it fits what I've written about them already! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Frenemies

**Chapter 4~ Frenemies**

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Respect<strong>

The only reason Santana Lopez doesn't go all Lima Heights when Quinn Fabray sabotages her Cheerios tryout and steals the top of the pyramid for herself is because she sort of respects the blonde's willingness to go all the way to the top.

And then, somewhere between trying their best to put each other in the hospital and working together to make sure Coach Sylvester didn't work the squad to death, they became friends. And that's total shit, because now she feels _guilty _when she tries to dethrone McKinley's Blonde Queen.

This, Santana thinks, is why she's so mean to Rachel Barry—because the brunette has the same glint in her eye that Quinn had back then, the same drive, and the same thirst for the top. Santana's walked this road before, and she ain't gonna let another loud-mouthed chick work her way into her life and bump her from the top.

2. **Bros ****Before****…**

They're best friends and brothers, peanut-butter and jelly—stupid movies and gross popcorn. Whatever, so he isn't that great at making analogies, but Puck is good at knowing who his friends are, and it sucks that he and Finn aren't even that anymore.

He wonders how the two boys who promised to put each other above anything turned out so messed up. In his mind, he can still them at nine—Finn refusing to play unless Puck was on the field with him. He'd ignored his attraction to Quinn when she was just the new blonde in town, just because Finn had a massive crush on her.

And then they'd gotten drunk on freakin' wine coolers and _bam_. All that was gone.

The weeks after the truth comes out are hardest for him—even harder than when they grew apart over the secret without Finn even realizing it. It _burns_, watching Finn get killed on the field because he won't trust Puck to watch his back.

A part of him knows what the other boy wants. He wants Puck to abandon Quinn, to let her fall so that Finn can swoop in and be the hero—but as much as Puck misses Finn, (not that he'd ever admit it), he's far more scared of turning like his father.

It doesn't seem it can get much worse—best-friends broken up over a girl that one of them loves and the other one got pregnant. And then Rachel Berry joins the mix and it's suddenly much more complicated, because now they suddenly can't hate each other anymore or Rachel will blast their eardrums to whatever planet she came from.

They're far from friends but Puck finds this even worse, because he _knows _what brotherhood feels like and the tip-toeing that he and Finn are doing around each other ain't it. Plus, it's freakin' _girly_ and Puck all that drama-shit just ain't cool.

3. **Empathy**

Despite the fact that they're so much alike they could practically be related, (ignoring, of course, their ethnicities and the fact that one of them obviously has a better fashion sense), Kurt and Rachel never become true friends until Kurt leaves McKinley.

They're fierce rivals, and both have done things they've not proud of to grab solos. When it comes to singing, both know Mercedes doesn't really fit into the mix, because while the diva can bring a whole new dimension to whatever she sings, she isn't quite—_hated_ enough to join their battle.

Both Rachel and Kurt know what it's like to be so alone that the only thing they have is their music. Both know that they would legitimately wither away if they ever lots their voices. And because of this, they're not quite enemies.

But, as Rachel says when Kurt is safely at Dalton, "You were my only rival." The phrase says it all. The day the two met, when Glee was still a band of misfit failures, they saw the sparks in each others' eyes and knew that they would either be best friends or best rivals.

Sometimes, when Rachel listens to Kurt's cutting remarks about her clothes, or when Kurt watches Rachel steal yet _another_ solo, they wonder if they made the right choice.

4. **Big**** and**** Broken**

Mercedes knows that most people think that she and Santana should get along well. After all, they both have big presence and big personalities, and even though they throw their weight around in different ways, Mercedes definitely felt a kinship between herself and the Latina.

Except—Santana's broken, and not in a way Mercedes can fix. She's big and loud but fragile inside and Mercedes can't help but clash against that tender shell because she holds the same delicate vase within her own soul. So, though they can't quite become enemies, they fight over anything and everything, because perhaps, if they work together, they can create a diva fight loud enough to drown out the voices in their heads—the quiet taunting that they're not good enough.

5. **Girlfriend**

Artie always thought Mike was pretty chill. A little quiet, perhaps, and definitely a jock, but he'd never been the type to stuff a handicapped kid in a port-a-potty, so Artie thought he was probably decent. He'd thought about inviting the Asian boy over for some video-games or just to chill out with him and Puckerman—

And then Mike Chang went and stole his girlfriend.

Ok, so Artie knows he wasn't the best boyfriend he could have been—but man, it was summer break and he wanted to chill out with his bros—who were actually _cool_ this year and could beat him at Halo if they really tried and he wasn't giving his all.

(Plus, he's never really had a girlfriend before.)

So maybe it was sort of his fault, but that doesn't stop Artie from accidentally-on-purpose running over the dancer's feet. Several times. The fifth time, Mike Chang neatly dodges and gives his wheelchair a small shove—not enough to do any real damage, but enough that he wobbles dangerously before regaining his balance.

Then there's that _awful_ week when he did everything he could to win Tina back. Before then, Mike had sort of tolerated his behavior—but he was a jock, and he was, as Artie soon found, very possessive. It was watching the Asian boy order him flatly to stop bothering _his_ girlfriend, (Artie winced at that), to get him to finally understand where Tina had found him lacking.

(He sort of wants to cry after that, because if he'd known all she wanted was for him to stand up for her and show her that he cared—)

Well, after that incident, the two boys are barely on speaking terms. The club dynamic is severely shaken, and Tina is miserable. Artie couldn't care less.

They take their first step when he starts dating Brittany and realizes that he actually likes her. He goes to Puckerman for advice and he suggests two things: that they double-date at Breadsticks and that he call Mike Chang. When Artie demands why, Puck shrugs and says, "You'll see."

(He's not sure why he follows Puck's advice—of all people, he should be the last one Artie turns to for girl-help. Except maybe Finn. Or Mr. Schue. Now that he thinks about it—the entire club's pretty messed up when it comes to girls.)

The conversation is awkward, to say the least, and it takes a full ten minutes for Artie to stammer out why exactly he's calling the guy who destroyed Tartie and created the monstrosity that is Chang-Squared. (His hypocrisy is not lost on him.)

When Mike Chang finally understands why exact Artie Abrams is calling him, however, he asks if Artie has a pen and paper ready. Artie grabs some, and then the other boy rattles off Brittany's favorite colors, cat names, and extended family.

There's a very awkward moment where Artie wonders if he lost his girlfriend to a stalker, and then Mike Chang explains, a bit hesitantly, that he likes to get to a girl before he asks her out. Like, really know a girl.

And Artie realizes that if he can't quite _like _Mike Chang, he can respect him for being a better boyfriend than he ever was.


	5. Best Friends

_**Chapter 5 ~ Best Friends**_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **A Beautiful Thing**

She was the color of chocolate milk, he wouldn't have been able to get a tan even if he sat naked on the school roof for an hour. She was loud, confident, and aggressive, he fought his battles with snide comments and by hanging on to the knowledge that he was _better _than all of them. Her voice shook the room with its soulful passion, he thrilled hearts with his pure, operatic notes.

They were so, different, and yet their friendship had withstood more than most relationships ever could. It had survived Mercedes' crush on Kurt, the distance between them during Blaine and Dalton, and even the fact that, for awhile, they suddenly couldn't discuss one of the few thing they had in common—Glee club. Mercedes had forced her jealousy at the time Kurt was spending with Blaine, Rachel, and Sunshine aside, and Kurt had learned that just because they were rivals now didn't mean they couldn't still be besties.

So they managed to stay friends, talking about fashion instead of final song choices, gossiping about Sue Sylvester instead of Sectionals, and ranting about Rachel rather than Regionals. When New Directions won with their original songs, Kurt hugged Mercedes and was able to whisper "Congratulations, I'm happy for you," without lying. When Mercedes caught sight of Kurt Hummel returning to McKinley, she grabbed him and squeezed him so hard that he was left gasping.

It was incredibly corny, they knew, and they were far too old for such tacky jewelry, but when they arrived at New York and saw the (completely overpriced), BFF wristbands, they couldn't resist pooling their money and buying one. And somewhere between ranting about how the salesman had totally ripped them off and fretting about their (still unwritten) songs, Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel glanced at each other and smiled, reading their mutual affection in each others' eyes.

**2. An Unbreakable Thing**

They had almost broken. Almost. As Puck watched his best friend mope over Rachel, he couldn't help but remember a year ago, when their bond had almost been broken forever. He still remembered the nights haunted by the thought of never eating lasagna at the Hudson house again, the awkward moments when they'd mentioned something a little too close to Beth, or babygate, or Rachel Berry.

He'd hated every minute of it, hated the way Finn double-checked his position instead of trusting Puck to watch his back. (They sucked even more that season because of it.) Hated the way he had to screen every-frickin'-thing he said because he was afraid of the taller boy's reaction. Hated the way they weren't even friends anymore.

He still doesn't know when things started to get better. He doesn't remember the moment Finn decided, "Ok, I'll forgive you now, Puck. Let's be best friends again." (God, he hopes Finn didn't really think that—that's way to girly, even for Finessa.) Perhaps the boy never did.

He just remembers falling back into the same routines as they did before—playing video games until they passed out, training in the gym and making fun of Sam's crazy-ripped abs, complaining about their respective girlfriends—and Puck is grateful that he didn't realize they were healing because he suspects that he would have messed it all up again if he had.

And so here they were, Finn moping about the girl Puck never quite got over, in New York of all places, and Puck knows what he should do. So he does it, pushing Finn towards Rachel and forcing the other boys to help him set the mood. And when Rachel rejects Finn and he reads the heartbreak in his bro's eyes, Puck remembers another kind of heartbreak and is selfishly happy that, for once, it isn't his fault his best friend is hurt.

**3.** **A Confused Thing**

They are best friends. _They aren't_. Santana feels the familiar conversation playing out in her head as she links pinkies with Brittany and they saunter down the hall like the queens they are. But then Brittany smiles at her in that big-eyed, trusting way and Santana throws her doubts to the wind and realizes that it really doesn't matter what she calls her feelings for the blonde.

**4. An Unexpected Thing**

Of all the people in McKinley, they were probably the most different. Matt was African-American, big, and quiet. Mike was Asian, five-foot seven, and only quiet when he wanted to be. (On second thought, perhaps they weren't as different as they thought they were.) Still, they'd certainly hadn't expected to end up best friends after two consecutive years of football practice and losing games.

It's probably why few have the guts to slushy either footballer- because to hurt one is to hurt the other, and though neither boy are Karofsky's height or Azimo's build, Mike actually _has _fulfilled the Asian stereotype by taking Martial Arts since he was six, and Matt has a surprisingly fast uppercut that's downed boys far larger than both Karofsky and Azimo.

**5. A Twisted Thing**

Whenever Quinn Fabray looks at the other best friends around her, she can't help wondering why she never found that platonic soulmate. Being the HBIC had intimidated most of the student population, it was true, but to not even have one brave soul attempt to pierce through the head cheerleader and find _her_-

Best friends know everything about each other, she's heard, and Quinn has to admit that the only one who's even close is Rachel Berry. The girl's seen every side of her- ok, every _bad_ side of her. She's the only person Quinn's ever physically struck, the only one Quinn's ever truly tried to destroy. And yet, when they're not fighting over Finn or in public, Rachel doesn't seem to hold a grudge.

And Quinn knows, deep inside, that the reason she doesn't have a best friend is that the only girl who might have taken on the job was the one Quinn had consistently hurt since high school began.


	6. Students

**Chapter 6 ~ Students**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Hero<strong>

The first day of Junior High, Brittany eats fortune cookies for breakfast so she'll have good luck. When a couple of eighth-graders corner her in the bathroom and start making fun of her hair, Brittany feels herself start to cry and wonders why her lucky breakfast didn't work.

Then, a small Latina girl a full two inches shorter marches in and jerks the leader of the bullies away by the hair. By the time she's done with them, two are crying and the leader is so scared she promises to give the girl a position on the cheerleading squad if Santana Lopez—Brittany knows that's her name because her math teacher yelled it when the Latina started making out with the boy sitting next to her in the middle of lecture—leaves them alone.

The girl agrees, hesitates, looks at Brittany, and then demands that the girl make it "two spots, or no deal." When they're walking down the hall together, Brittany looks at Santana and asks her if she's an angel. For a moment, the other girl looks pleased, and then she scowls and said that she just wanted a reason to beat up the snotty cheerleader and get on the team, and if Brittany wants to stay her friend, then she better join too.

Brittany decides in that moment that Santana Lopez is like Yoda and she's her Sky Lukewalker—or whatever the boy's name is, (her brain has trouble remembering complicated names), and that from that moment on, whatever Santana says is her guidebook.

**2. Secret Pupils**

Kurt and Mercedes would rather die than admit it, but they actually listen when Rachel gives her feedback. Even when it's offensive—even when it makes them want to scotch tape the girl's mouth shut _forever_, they're talented enough singers to recognize good advice when it's given.

So when Rachel tells Mercedes that her voice crossed the line between soulful and _loud_, Mercedes makes a snide comment about Rachel's choreography but softens her voice the next time she sings it. And when the girl tells Kurt he should try opera instead of hurting his voice with show-tunes, he scoffs that she's just jealous but adds Luciano Pavarotti to his repertoire.

They won't ever tell her they appreciate her criticism, won't ever admit publicly that she's helped them—but that's ok, because Rachel hears Mercedes win over the Glee club by softening her tone and watches Kurt win her solo by utilizing one of Luciano Pavarotti's most famous pieces and she already knows anyway.

**3. Symbiotic**

It's like a weird symbiotic square or something, Artie thinks as he watches the glee boys jamming after school. Puck's totally hardcore but he needs Finn to teach him how to be gentle, and Finn learns to be bold and speak his mind from Puck.

Artie knows he's learned the same thing from the Mohawked boy, and watching Finn stumble through love has given him the courage to pursue Brittany, because at least he can't screw up as bad as the taller boy did with Rachel and Quinn.

Mike, on the other hand, teaches him about girls far more indirectly. Tina's still a touchy subject—Artie doesn't think he'll ever truly get over her—but by watching his kinda-friend date his ex-girlfriend, Artie learns what the term, "gentleman," really means.

He doesn't want to flatter himself, but he's pretty sure the other dudes learned from him too—even if it's only how to push a wheelchair halfway across school during passing period, (think lines at Disneyland, but _more_) to the boy's room in five minutes flat.

**4. Plagiarism**

Santana knows she's got HBIC covered—but there's still something separating her from Quinn Fabray. She tells herself she's not learning from the blonde girl when she watches the way she graciously dips her head at her fan club, (yes, Quinn Fabray actually has a fan club), or observes the other girl waving at the squad on Finn's arm.

It's _queenly_, or something like that, and so what if she tries it out a couple times? It's not like she's stealing Quinn Fabray's moves. She's _not_.

**5. Academics**

Finn, Sam, and Puck soon learn that despite Sunshine's cheery attitude, she's as firm as Coach Beiste when it comes to tutoring time. The first day, they feel like their brains have exploded. The second, they're close to mental exhaustion. By the end of the week, they've gotten their first B's and A's and realized that Sunshine's toughness is paying off.

**6. Self Image**

She doesn't learn to embrace her Asian roots until she starts dating Mike, who is Asian in every way except the way he talks. Watching him smile as he interacts in his, (_their_) native language and the pleasure on his face when he introduces her to their culture, she wonders if she's been missing out all along.

**7. New Directions**

They've all got strengths and weaknesses, and none are perfect. The fact that Sunshine Corazon is able to accept this about herself is the reason she can keep up with Rachel despite having little to no training. She watches Mike's dancing and asks him for tips after class, listens to Rachel's critiques on her singing, and learns to fill the room like Mercedes does. And, most importantly, she does her best to give back as much as she takes from her friends.


	7. Audiences

****_Review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7~ Audiences<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Wonder<strong>

He's heard them sing this song so many times he can hear them in his sleep. Each note, each breath, is permanently buried in his mind. He's guided them through their pitchy moments, their struggles with their choreography, those days when they were unable to even _remember_ the lines. Yes, he's seen it all before, so as he watches his students—no, his _kids_—blow the minds of the judges at Nationals, Will Schuester can't help but wonder how he went from proud teacher to awe-struck audience in a matter of moments.

**2. Growth**

Out of all the teachers in the school, (with the exception of Will Schuester), she's probably the best, and Coach Beiste knows it. She's dedicated her entire life to her career as a football coach and as a _teacher_, and it shows. When practice rolls around, she's already got the entire hour's schedule mapped out, and she spends days trying to figure out a strategy to improve her team—not just as athletes, but as people. Sports helped her accept who she was when she was in high school, and her purpose at McKinley is not just to whip the team into shape, but to whip their characters into shape as well.

Yes, she knows that Karofsky and Azimo haven't stopped picking on kids completely yet, and Steve is still smoking weed on the weekends, but there are small moments—little pats on the back, a rough shove as a player surges behind another to show him he isn't alone, the time she saw Puckerman take a hit for Hudson and land in the hospital with a broken arm. And in those moments, she finds herself watching them as an audience of one—a graying old woman watching her work blossom and grow.

**3. Presence**

When Rachel sings, the Glee club fights the desire to become her audience. They have no wish to admit that the girl they always pick on has them enraptured in a song, and so they struggle—but by the time she hits the final note, they're hers.

When Mercedes sings, the Glee club is forced into becoming her audience. Her voice is loud, powerful, and shocking, and it commands attention like the Statue of Liberty or Eiffel Tower commands attention. By the time she's wailing into the chorus, they're hers.

When Kurt sings, the Glee club are stunned into becoming his audience. Despite having heard it many times, the pure soprano coming out from his pale skin and big blue eyes has such a startling effect that New Directions can't help but focus in on him. By the time he's closing his song, they're completely his.

When Sunshine sings, the Glee club wants to become her audience. She's a mix of Rachel's talent, Mercedes' power, and Kurt's pure notes that hits New Directions—not like an avalanche or a feather-light kiss, but a rolling wave of the ocean, so deep and fathomless and yet seemingly so sweet as it kisses their ears and brings smiles to their face—and they're hers.

**4. Dance**

Mike doesn't realize it, but when he starts to move—really _move_—no one around him can focus on what they're supposed to be doing completely. There's just something about the fluidity and shamelessness of the usually soft-spoken boy that defies their expectations and catches their attention. The look on his face, the attitude of his body—the people around him try to give name to it, but the closest thing they can give to an explanation is that his passion for his dance is so obvious.

**5. Secret**

Rachel has never told anyone this—but she secretly agrees with Sunshine when it comes to Quinn's voice. The blonde head cheerleader may not be one of the stars of Glee club—Rachel suspects that's why Quinn loves it so much, no pressure—but her voice has a soft, slightly raspy quality that makes it unique from any other voice she's ever heard. She didn't really understand Sunshine's enraptured praise of Quinn's singing at first, but as she harmonizes with her in their "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" duet, she realizes that she's unconsciously slipped out of her performance mode and is focusing on the soft voice of the blonde beside her.

**6. Brittany**

She might not have the training or the moves that Mike does, but when Brittany starts to dance, she commands the attention of everyone in the room. During their "Tik Tok" performance, every eye was on her, because when Brittany starts to dance and sing, people _better_ pay attention. It's strange, and a little ironic, because afterwards the blonde is so nonchalant about her performances, unknowing or simply uncaring that she's managed to command the attention spans of people who have trouble sitting through a thirty-second shampoo commercial.

**7. Cheerleaders**

Sue Sylvester always let her top three girls believe it was the uniforms that made them so breathtaking when they performed. After all, even when Q was pregnant and all three had betrayed her for the Glee club, those uniforms had made them hers in a way that would never change as long as the social status of cheerleaders remained the same at McKinley High.

She tells herself that she can win the competition without them, tells herself that they're just three bodies that she can replace, but while Sue Sylvester has a problem with quitting she's not stupid. Without Quinn's queenly leadership, Santana's sultry bad-girl air, and Brittany's sweet dance moves, her squad's just like any other squad. She'd been their audience for too long to believe that it's anything besides the absence of their magnetic personalities that cost her the win.

Ah, hell. Life as a cheer coach was getting boring anyway.

**8. Football**

Tina's been told that there's a certain poetry in football, and that if she tries hard enough, she'll find the romantic sport that inspired countless TV shows and movies. Ever since becoming Mike's girlfriend, she's faithfully accompanied him to every game, but try as she might, she could never grasp how a boy catching a pass was beautiful—especially after he was trampled to the ground moments later.

She had to admit though, the games had grown on her, and while she might understand the boys' love of it completely, she no longer brings an arsenal of books and/or music to pass the two-or-so hours. It's much more exciting to scream with everyone else, hoping beyond hope that for _once_maybe McKinley won't suck. She likes to laugh and squeal when their boys strut onto the field, to join in the chorus of boos when the other team scores.

It's the last game of the season when she realizes that most of the game is a drama and its players are its actors. She's on the edge of her seat as Puck takes a hit and nearly takes the other guy's head off at the same time, and her breath hitches when Kurt's perfect kick sends the football through for the team's first couple of points. Football may not be poetry, but it was a pretty amazing show.

**9. Competition**

Vocal Adrenaline has certain traditions that the team performs every year. There's the mandatory public appearances—good P.R. never hurt anyone—the singing competition, (in which the best singer is honored with the choice of missing half of any practice without consequences), and Jesse St. James' personal favorite, the Burning Boat.

Ever year, before they start competing, each of the Vocal Adrenaline members takes a slip of paper and writes down the name of their greatest threats—_Blaine__ Anderson_, _Rachel__ Berry,__ and__ Sunshine__ Corazon_ have all made the list—before burning it in the drama department's makeshift Irish boat. It's a calming feeling watching his "competition" going up in flames, and Jesse has always enjoyed the ritual.

As the years have gone by, his names have changed, but as he holds the slip of paper on his senior year, he can't help but feel that it is ironic that it is his last year at Carmel that he becomes indecisive about who to put down. Rachel Berry was his choice last year, and he'd planned on putting her down again, but after spending those couple weeks spying on New Directions, her name just doesn't feel right.

No doubt, his ex is still the most highly-trained one among the group, but he has no doubt that, had she been the only diamond in their rough school, New Directions wouldn't have made it past Sectionals that year. Who, then, to put down? He considers writing _Sunshine__ Corazon_, but while her voice is definitely another gem, her name feels just as inadequate.

He brings back the memories of the group's most recent number easily, trying to pinpoint what exactly drew him to them. Jesse had no illusions, his glee club was a far superior triple threat—a highly trained group of dancers, singers, and actors. New Directions included several talented singers, dancers, and actors, but they lacked the uniform skill V.A. prided itself in.

And yet, they managed to make him lose sleep every time he thought of going up against them.

Perhaps it was that each singer was so unique, and that their coach somehow managed to highlight each individual during their numbers—making the song come alive as he played Mercedes off Kurt, Tina off Artie, or Rachel off Quinn. Perhaps it was the raw emotion with which they performed—the not-quite-jaded light in their eyes that showed perseverance despite facing pressures no teenager should have to face. Maybe it was the chemistry in the group—but somehow they managed to make him, a seen-it-all, _done-_it-all performer take notice.

Jesse St. James smiled ruefully as he looked at his slip of paper and scrawled NEW DIRECTIONS on it before tossing the slip onto the growing pile. Later, watching their white edges curl and disappear into ash, he gave an imaginary toast and smiled. _May __the__ best__ glee__ club__ win._


	8. Rivals

_Review, review, review!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 ~ Rivals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. …in Love<strong>

The only way the Glee Club works is if its members never break certain unspoken rules. Ratting each other out about _anything_is a big no-no. Acknowledging the fact that most of the girls find Mr. Schuester hot is another. Asking about family life—unless you're talking to one of Chang Squared—is a big one.

But the biggest one of all? No love triangles.

Nothing breaks apart a group faster than having to choose sides for a romantic attachment that will probably disintegrate in weeks. Unfortunately, while the gleeks are pretty good at not doing the whole epic love triangle thing, they have had several love polygons.

The longest (in time) one was composed of Puck, Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.

The shortest (also in time) was Puck, Rachel, Finn, Mr. Schuester, Emma.

The undoubtedly weirdest one, (which, if mentioned, would seriously break an unspoken rule), composed of Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Rachel, Matt, April Rhodes, Principal Figgins, and some random freshman who transferred out a couple weeks after.

Who was crushing on who will remain a secret forever.

**2. …In War**

Now, there have been some pretty big things done in the name of love, but when it comes to National Award for the Craziest High School Stints, New Directions takes the cake.

_Stupidest __Move_: Puck literally jumped off a building after The Puckleberry Fight to prove that he loved Rachel. He woke up in the hospital two weeks later and the first thing he saw was Rachel Berry's crying face looking down at him. "If you ever cheat on me again, we're through," she hiccuped, wiping at her eyes before grabbing his hands, "I love you, too."

_Most__ Difficult __Stunt:_After an hour of threats, two minutes of blackmailing, a week of preparation, three hours freaking out over how the decorations weren't there, and one second realizing that _he__'__d_ arrived, Kurt managed to pull off the fanciest, biggest welcoming party ever for one Blaine Anderson.

_Most__ Violent__ Move:_Sunshine asked Rachel where to buy pepper spray, and when word got to Ramos, the boy cursed in two languages and started making inquiries. A blushing sophomore was happy to tell him that a very persistent senior had been bothering the Filipina, and Ramos confronted the six-foot wrestler the next hour.

Somehow, despite being at a disadvantage where weight and height were concerned, the other guy was the one who ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw.

**3. …In Glee**

Kurt loved Blaine, he really did, but why did the guy have to be so talented? Not to mention handsome. And charismatic. And used to getting solos. It had gotten to the point where his memories of Dalton was "Before Duets," (referring to the time when the Warblers were truly 'Blaine and the Pips'), and "After Duets," which is when he actually got a chance to share the spotlight again.

When Blaine transfers to New Directions, Kurt is worried that he'll want all the spotlight again, (and as much as he'd love watching Blaine tangle with Rachel and Mercedes, he really doesn't need the competition). It turns out that there's a very different problem.

Blaine is still in his "after duets" mode, which means he's more than willing to share the song. Unfortunately, the person he'll be sharing with is up for grabs. And it seems _everyone_wants the position.

Ok, maybe not everyone.

Mike hasn't made a request yet.

**4. …in Academics**

There's a tense couple of months when the Glee Club finds out that both Sunshine and Tina are running for the same scholarship. None can get into their preferred schools without it, and so both use Glee Club time to study. Being Tina and Sunshine, they don't snipe, or bicker, or fight. Instead, they sit at opposite sides of the room and try to pretend the silence isn't awkward.

The others are torn between helping the two sweethearts of the group. Mike struggles between his girlfriend and surrogate little sister, and both Sunshine and Tina look like they're about to burst into tears.

In the end, they decide to study together, to hell with the competition, and score such equal scores that the scholarship committee splits the prize money and awards them each half. It's not quite enough for either of them to afford college, but there's still two years of high school and they don't have to avoid each others' eyes anymore.

The entire Glee Club agrees that it's totally worth it.

**5. …in Sports **

It begins with a marshmallow. Finn smells smores during passing period and is so distracted that he falls down a staircase, breaks his arm, and is confined to a cast for two weeks. Puck suddenly finds himself promoted to quarterback, and surprisingly, he's not half bad.

Not to mention, he really likes the position.

He knows with every fiber of his badass being that he shouldn't love giving orders this much—that pretty soon Finn will be back and he'll have to step back and let his best friend lead. It won't matter that they've actually won a game, or that the guys listen to him better than they ever did Finn.

He won't lie to himself, he's not better than Hudson, no way. The guys might obey him, but they don't trust him. Finn never let them get hurt, and while the plays Puck force them to run work, they're dangerous. With time, they'll realize it's worth it, but Finn's cast will be off in three days and time's the only thing he hasn't got.

Puck knows he really shouldn't be thinking about replacing his best friend—but when Coach Beiste calls him to her office and asks if he'll play quarterback for the next season, he doesn't say no.

**6. …in Popularity**

Ever since Prom Night, Quinn, Santana, and Lauren Zizes have been caught in a struggle to be McKinley's top woman. Quinn, of course, bases her power as the golden girl, former head-Cheerio HBIC. Unfortunately, after her pregnancy, much of that prestige went out the window.

Santana, on the other hand, never lost the fear and respect she'd earned as Quinn's right-hand woman. Her problem was that when she tried winning over the ones who were beyond her blackmailing network, they were put off by her bad reputation.

Lauren Zizes was big, proud, and not afraid of anyone. She walked the halls with a presence that made sure everyone knew her name, and spoke whatever came to her mind, which won her respect. As a newcomer to the race, though, her influence spread slowly. Perhaps too slowly.

The three-way struggle may have broken Glee Club if the lines hadn't been clearly drawn. Brittany, naturally, supported Santana, and Finn was with Quinn. Despite the fact that Puck was back with Rachel, he, (and therefore his girlfriend), supported Lauren Zizes, and the others were either too busy or just didn't care enough to matter.

There was a brief tussle over who would gain Ramos' support, before the boy finally lost his temper and flipped them all off with a "Do I look like the kind a'guy who gives a shit?"

**7. …in New Directions.**

As the years have gone by, Mr. Schue's realized a couple things about the dynamics within New Directions. One, that his students perform the best when a bit of competition is thrown into the mix. Two, the line between that smidgen of competitiveness and total disaster is extremely thin.

In fact, there have been several times when he's questioned its existence.

Things were dangerous enough with Mercedes, Rachel, and Kurt constantly at each others' throats, but somehow they formed a triangular powerhouse that stayed stable despite their fights. Then, Santana was thrown into the mix, and the balance of power shifted, sending New Directions creaking on its axis.

And, of course, once Sunshine and Blaine joined, the tension intensified. Mr. Schue was relieved when Santana and Mercedes came to a mutual understanding and decided to go at it as a duo rather than scratching each others' eyes out, and when Sunshine seemed less volatile—and much less dramatic—than Rachel.

Blaine, however, posed a real problem. The male soloist had been Finn for the first year, and though Puck was rapidly catching up and close to usurping his best friend's positions—especially for duets with Rachel—Mr. Schue had had a plan worked out. Even Ramos hadn't been too much of a problem—so when Mr. Schue imagined problems within the club, he'd imagined the female soloists battling it out.

He hadn't taken Blaine into consideration. The boy was talented, and an obvious soloist, with a charisma that the others simply couldn't match. He lacked Finn's awkward charm, Ramos' dangerous vibe, and Puck's bad-boy grin, but he was simply too good to keep in the background.

Mr. Schue sighed, watching his team practice. _At__ least __I __can__'__t __complain __about__ my team not __having __talent._


End file.
